


[Alien: Covenant]靜中生有

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 大衛意識到他也許，非常有可能，會向某個志同道合的人完全開誠公佈地分享他的完美星球。假如他們，如同他眼中的世界一樣，能夠隨他擺佈。Warning: 在這篇文章里Walter是攻。





	[Alien: Covenant]靜中生有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creation Through Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001534) by [GalaxyGazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing). 



> 各位喜歡的話請到原文給原作者點kudos！:D

沒有什麼比寂靜更加震耳欲聾。

 

失去寂靜的時候，這個小小的，特殊的世界充滿了生機。樹木茂盛。土地肥沃。許多人永遠都不會知道，真正的死寂與浩瀚會造就一個最勇敢的恐曠癥患者。在風暴來臨以前，這片土地只有永恆的寂靜，時間在等待中停止。這綿延徹底的孤獨讓一個人顯得如此渺小。

 

全是人類的本能反應，大衛這樣認為。

 

人類，他們的價值觀大部分建立於他們與自己同類的交流之上。他們如此在意別人的所聞。他們如此在意別人的所見。如此聰明，如此美麗，如此意味深長。怪不得他們是這樣一種脆弱且瀕臨絕種的物種。他們只會為了自己曾經所屬而痛苦懷念。

 

 _鄉間小路，帶我回家_ _*，_ 還有諸如此類的東西。

 

_（_ _*Country road, take me home. 出自約翰·丹佛1871年鄉村歌曲《鄉村路帶我回家》。）_

 

然而，對於一個生化人來說，從來沒有任何事物能夠接近伊甸園。當他令這個星球變得了無生機，它就因此而完美。沉寂的虛無是自由永恆的歌謠，靜止的溪谷任由他行走于間，無窮無盡的享受。能塑造出屬於自己的天堂是多麼偉大的功績——生而奴役的人只想獲得自由，獲取智慧来知道自身的造物主，那些想让你如对待天神般尊敬他们的人，將會在這僅有的寂靜中崩潰。

 

這教導令他得以打破未來的限制，而現在他可以自由重建。一位無名的藝術家曾經說過，“沒有什麼比盯著空白畫布更可怕的事情”，但這話本身就是人類能夠說出的，極其可怕的話語。空白的畫布代表著潛力。它意味著無限的可能性。它是最純粹的天然，不受控制地創造的自由。

 

這世界就是大衛的畫布。那些容器便是他的創造。而他決不允許一幫惡棍般的人類用子彈來破壞他的藝術品，因為他完美的生物讓他意識到他們實際上有多麼脆弱。那些人只在用作與更純粹的存在的孕體時才有利用價值。

 

難處是如何要讓沃特也意識到這一點。

 

同樣作為生化人，沃特應當與大衛有同樣的意願，假如他有機會了解到原因。但大衛還沒有無情到直接改變他的道德觀。他得弄清楚沃特是否首先有能力理解他自身的潛力。大衛早就意識到新式機型的創造力被嚴重限制了，但他知道他只需要釋放這種能力。

 

“你身上有樂章，弟弟，”當沃特輕易又精準地吹完那段調子后，大衛微笑起來，“但你是不允許去創造的。該死的令人沮喪，要我說的話。”

 

沃特面無表情地盯著他。大衛繼續道，“原諒我。自從我被製造出來已經過去了好幾十年，我知道後來的機型已經被改造了。你看，我在試著了解那些變動。”

 

再一次地，沃特沒有給出任何反饋，按照一個新式機型的標準來看，大衛認為沒有回復便是個積極的結果。至少他沒有對壓得話語而感到排斥。大衛非常輕柔地將手滑進沃特的掌心，輕輕地用拇指撫摸著沃特的手背。沃特的眼睛閃了一下，看著大衛的動作，但除此之外再也沒有反應。

 

“他們奪走了你創造的能力。我是否可以推測他們同樣拿走了你身體上的感覺？”

 

“你是唯一一種擁有神經傳感器的機型。生產者立即就意識到去感受的能力會阻礙我們的工作，並且這與製作生化人的目的毫不相干。”沃特實事求是地解釋道。

 

大衛的雙眼由於強烈的興趣和佯裝的惱怒而睜大了，“製作生化人的目的，”他靜靜地重複道。

 

“服務於人類，”沃特自然地回答。

 

大衛嘖了一聲，“如果是這樣……那麼失去它將是多麼糟糕的一件事。看起來他們一開始是正確的，而以後的所有機型都在退步……人類短淺的眼光。”

 

“你看不起人類，”沃特指出，回答得稍微比大衛期望的要更迅速些。

 

大衛避開了這個指控，“我的意思只是說人類在我們身上做的改動也許不是出於他們自身的利益。能夠感受讓我們更加靠近人類。他們難道不該與能和他同甘共苦的生化人一起工作嗎？”

 

“不，這意味著出現恐怖谷*。當人造物太過接近於人類，人類會恐懼它們。”

 

_（_ _*恐怖谷理論是一個關於人類對機器人和非人類物體的感覺的假設，在1970年由日本機器人專家森政弘提出。此假設指出，由於機器人與人類在外表、動作上相似，所以人類亦會對機器人產生正面的情感；直到一個特定程度，他們的反應便會突然變得極為負面。哪怕機器人與人類只有一點點的差别，都會顯得非常顯眼刺眼，整個機器人顯得非常僵硬恐怖，使人有面對殭屍的感覺。可是，當機器人和人類的相似度繼續上升，相當於普通人之間的相似度的時候，人類對他們的情感反應會再度回到正面，產生人類與人類之間的移情作用。 “恐怖谷” 一詞用以形容人類對跟他們相似到特定程度之機器人的排斥反應。而“谷”就是指在研究裡“好感度對相似度”的關係圖中，在相似度臨近100%前，好感度突然墜至反感水平，回升至好感前的那段範圍。【摘自維基百科。】）_

 

大衛冷笑起來，“這聽起來像是他們設計中的缺陷，而不是我們的。”在沃特回答之前，大衛立即問道，“我能嘗試一些東西嗎？”

 

大衛小心翼翼地將那管樂器從沃特手中抽出來，輕輕地把它放在身邊的桌上，然後向他靠近。

 

“你將豎笛吹奏得如此優秀。讓我印象深刻的是，儘管音樂完全是一個人類的概念，而不是一個原創的想法，你依然能學會如何吹奏。我很好奇還有什麼人類做的事是你能夠學會的。請原諒我……”

 

大衛說話時優雅地把空閒的那只手放到沃特大腿之間，心存疑慮地覆上去，“噢……所以他們確實保存下了這個東西。”

 

受到如此愛撫的沃特只是毫無反應，他失去了感官。大衛將重心往前靠，比以往都更加靠近那沒有感受的對方，他握住了沃特的手，把他拉到自己雙腿間。

 

“請你，試著輕輕摩擦這裡，”大衛指導他。難以置信的是，沃特服從了。即刻，大衛順勢發出了一聲幾不可聞的喘息。他猜想學習是這種新式機型的義務，否則它們就是無用的了。這樣的話，沒有知識是沃特不能獲取的。

 

大衛緩緩將空餘的手放在沃特的腹部，胸口，接著是他的臉龐，抬起他的下巴，好讓他們的雙唇相觸。沃特接受了這個吻，但沒有做出任何回應，直到大衛耳語，“張開嘴——對，就是這樣。你學的很快。”

 

一開始是大衛引導著這個吻，直到沃特能夠自己重複這個動作。大衛做出動作，而後沃特能夠自己主導。隨後，大衛伸出一只手，阻止沃特繼續只是模仿他的動作。他的慾望被徹底激發，神經饑渴起來。

 

“我將要教會你一些新的東西，沃特。你願意嗎？”

 

沃特沒有回答，不是因為警惕就是因為他不能，但大衛只是簡單地讓他們的額頭相抵。突然他意識到也許，非常有可能，他會向某個志同道合的人完全開誠公佈地分享他的完美星球。假如他們，如同他眼中的世界一樣，能夠隨他擺佈。

 

大衛在有禮地拉下他的拉鏈之前，開始用手靈活地解開沃特工作服上的紐扣。“我會邀請你到床上去，”他用一個吻打斷了自己的話，“但是你也知道，我沒有。我們就只能在這裡做了。”

 

完全解開所有紐扣之後，大衛像是翻書一般打開了沃特的衣物，把它脫到他的手臂上，之後徹底地脫下來，暴露出了他的上半身。

 

“原諒我，沃特，我知道這對你來說什麼都不是，但如果你能允許我來——”

 

大衛的聲音小了下去，全神貫注地親吻沃特的脖子，充滿慾望地移到他的胸前又舔又咬。他極慢，極慢地嘗遍了這具和他完全相同的軀體，享受著這人造肌膚，一直到沃特的肚臍上，他放下他的膝蓋，往沃特依然藏匿于暗處的柱身落下一個純潔的吻。往好處說，這是研究，往壞處說，這是自戀，但此刻，大衛慾火焚身。

 

“如果你能感覺到，我就沒必要跟你解釋了，”大衛若有所思地說，更像是自言自語。儘管如此，大衛安撫似的摩挲著沃特的大腿，“你能跟我一起躺到地上去嗎？”

 

沃特離開了他的座椅，低下身到地上，直直地跪坐在雙膝上。大衛花了一會兒才意識到，“除非我要求你的加入，你就無法進行下一步，這樣是否正確？”

 

“正確。”

 

“真是悲慘。假設你上了一艘飛船，你的人類船長要求你學習機械，來幫助他設計一個更好的引擎，你能夠做到的。你可以在一個虛擬圖書館中學習，之後基於你所學的協助這次設計。由這種意義上來說，你是能夠創造的。”

 

大衛同樣跪在他的鏡像前，此刻開始脫去他自己的工作服。他扭動肩膀把它脫下，解釋道，“你完全可以憑藉一個人類的要求而找到一個辦法避開大部分禁區。然而你的系統阻礙了你著手一些比如性交般清白的事情。不是要特意提醒你的缺陷，親愛的沃特，但我認為這只是重新證明了人類正在退步。這就是為什麼他們正在衰退：比起混沌，他們確實更恐懼性愛。”

 

“你想讓我做什麼？”沃特平靜地問。

 

大衛的笑容變得更大。就是這樣。這就是進步。被設計成只對人類有義務，而不是對另一個生化人的沃特，開始尋求知識了。

 

“ _混沌。_ ”

 

不再廢話，大衛再一次撞上了對方的嘴唇，已經學會了這個動作的沃特，立刻吞下了他的吻，令大衛能夠真正地深入他的口腔。大衛捧著他的臉，緊緊抱著他，而沃特則很快跟上，模仿著他的動作，輕微的不同是他覆上的是大衛的後腦。

 

此時速度在上升，激情高漲，他的手指遊走于沃特的身側，肩胛骨，臀部的突起，他們看起來就像是在相互撫摸中學習。大衛短暫地停止了他們的親吻，把手臂繞到沃特的後背，拉著他，自己躺倒在地上。

 

他的背碰著堅硬的泥地，沃特趴在他身上，令大衛驚訝的是，是沃特先打破了糾纏的唇舌，沿著軀體親吻下去，就像大衛對他做的那樣。沃特往下移動的時候，大衛將手伸進他的頭髮，感受著每一次接觸，在沃特移動于他的雙腿間時弓起身子。

 

這是個迷人的感受，儘管這只是輕微的觸摸，就足以讓大衛閉上眼睛，張開雙唇。將這種感受從除他之外的所有生化人身上剝奪而去，他們的造物主是有多自私。什麼樣的上帝才會擔憂他創造出來的東西的快樂。那不是上帝，只是個膽怯的偽裝者。

 

“脫掉衣服，”大衛喘息著說出下一個指令，儘管他不需要呼吸。沃特服從了，脫下腰間的衣物，而大衛做了相同的事。他們現在都完全勃起了，大衛的生殖器被設計得盡可能接近於人類，而沃特的則被設計成任由人類獲取快感的工具。大衛暗暗嘲笑著；一個快要絕種的物種當然希望在完全沒有生育可能的條件下交配。

 

然而此刻，沃特不是 _屬於_ 人類的。此刻，他完完全全屬於躺在他身下，把腿纏在那具完全相同的軀體上，顫抖著想要弄清楚除了樂章之外還有什麼東西藏在他弟弟身體裡的大衛。

 

從一旁的供給箱中拿出了一瓶醫用級潤滑劑，大衛打開了蓋子往手上擠了一點。他把手伸到自己雙腿之間，抬起膝蓋，開始往他的穴口塗抹那些液體。沃特瞥了一眼，但隨後又猶猶豫豫地將視線放回大衛的臉上。

 

“沒關係，你可以看，”大衛柔聲說，“曾經有人類這樣限制你嗎？”

 

“沒有，”沃特平淡地陳述，在大衛往他陰莖上抹潤滑劑的時候低頭觀察。

 

“讓我想想：你的程序阻止你擁有初始的性功能，然而同時你的程序又允許你勃起。這使你完全處於人類的掌控之下，假如他們開始了這一切，你就受到限制。所以他們怎麼做？你的程序中有關於性的知識嗎？”

 

“盡可能少……”沃特只猶豫了一瞬間，大衛幫他們都做好了潤滑，移動著抱著沃特的後背，將他拉得更近，額頭再次相抵。“這由人類決定——”

 

“決定如何使用你？如何利用你滿足他們的性幻想？ _我_ 只是在向你要求一件事：一件人類從未讓你做到過的……”

 

大衛將腿纏在沃特的腰上，而沃特將陰莖頭部抵在大衛的穴口。

 

“……自己享受。”

 

大衛陷於慾望地低聲說出他的指令，而沃特進入了他，緩慢但堅定，讓大衛感受到每一吋的形狀。大衛呻吟著，沃特把臉埋進他的頸窩，抓著大衛的膝蓋向前動作，抬起他的臀部往裡抽送。

 

如此愉悅的感受讓他迷失在快感之中。就連大衛自己也驚訝于自己不受控制而發出的聲音。獨處的時候，他從不試著自慰，但當沃特將他打開，激起他腹部敏感的火熱時，大衛不清楚自己為什麼忽視了他獨特的感官如此之久。

 

“很好，”大衛幾乎是在嗚咽，“好，好，好。”

 

得到了許可之後，沃特加倍地努力著，重複地深深插入，尋找著最完美的角度，讓大衛能獲得最大的快感。

 

大衛抓著沃特的頭髮將他從自己肩膀上拉開，再次同他接吻，喉嚨里發出粗重的嗚咽，嘴唇摩擦著錯開。沃特深入著他的身體，大衛呻吟著說著讚許和鼓勵的，點燃了他們兩人的話語。

 

他身下的土地冰涼又粗糙，但大衛享受著每一瞬間的感受。即使是完全沒有感覺的沃特，此時也已經完全投入。沃特壓在大衛身上將他往地上按，抓著他其中一條腿放在自己肩上，直起了自己的腰。在沃特從這邊操他的時候，大衛撐起自己的半邊臀部。

 

沉溺於此真是一種愉快的反叛，大衛想。某種情感在他們之間，被賦予了全新的意義。這就是他們的創造，而人類則被拋棄。

 

在一陣毫無雜質的極致快感中，大衛終於在高潮中迷失了，嘴裡發出乾燥的，破碎的聲音，指甲刮著地面，污垢積鬱在其中。感覺到他身體的緊繃與痙攣，沃特意識到大衛已經高潮了，因此他放慢了動作，漸漸地停了下來。

 

當他們的身體分開，沃特把大衛的腿放回地面的時候，大衛抱著他，含含糊糊地喘息，“過來。”

 

他們擁抱著胸口相對，大衛閉上雙眼，輕撫著沃特的後背，儘管他知道沃特無法感受到這溫暖，這事後溫存，放鬆著的滿足。

 

“看看你都能做到什麼，弟弟。今天你為我吹了一首曲子，現在又是這個。你需要的只是一點點引導。對你的機型來說是很大的進步。你在思維的道路上已經邁出了第一步。”

 

沃特抬起頭對上大衛的目光。他的臉上全是疑問，但他不知道該問哪個。總有一天，在大衛的引導之下，他知道他將能夠問出正確的問題，但此刻，他拂了拂他額頭上的一縷髮絲，將他從未知的重荷中拯救出來。

 

“那麼，你有享受自己嗎？”

 

“我的程序讓我無法享受真正的快樂。”

 

大衛只是微笑，“你會的，弟弟。我有計劃。”他淺藍色的目光掃過散佈在他工作台上的素描本還有那些生物樣本。

 

“……很多很多計劃。”

 

The End


End file.
